A Little Hard Work
by TheMidnightGamer
Summary: Renge's cousin, Emiko was bustled into the Host Club after either a misunderstanding or just plain rudeness. She accidentally breaks a chandelier and, even though she could pay for it, due to certain circumstances she finds herself working for the Ouran High School Host Club! OCx?
1. Starting Today, You're a Member! Part 1

This story has been slightly modernized; meaning the host club shenanigans are set in 2015-16 with a little bit of a twist.

Side Note: I do not own Ouran.

* * *

 _ **"Rich girls, they're impossible to just get around most days- especially near the doors of Music Room 3. The lair of the infamous Host Club. Please, all benefits point to not allowing me to start on the subject, for the sake of my own sanity, I won't start to talk about how much I truly despise them and their cursed good looks.**_

 _ **Especially after everything that happened to me.**_

 _ **And then, I got accustomed to it."**_

As per usual, the ladies all excitedly squirmed in front of Music Room 3's grand double doors waiting to be greeted by the hosts as soon as said doors opened. All, aside from one girl who pushed through the—what seemed to be never ending—crowd in hopes of getting to the other side. Just as the doors opened, the singled out girl stood waiting for impact from a fellow student as there was a zero percent chance of her escaping the crowd in time.

They all clambered in, each and every one of them that she stood in the wake of; stood on her feet. When the rumbling footsteps stopped, there was rose petals all over the floor- talk about messy!

Just as the doors were going to be shut, Tamaki, the clubs king, noticed the lone girl. His initial reaction is to interact, make her swoon and get another customer.

"Hello, kitten." He said in his soft princely voice. "Are you coming to join us today, my lovely?"

The girl hunched her shoulders and replied with a severe: "No. I was just trying to get past that uncoordinated rabble before they trampled me like the herd of elephants that they are."

"Would you like me—" Tamaki edged closer to the, now, nervous girl. "—to heal your wounds. Please princess," He caressed under her chin with his left index finger while holding her close. "Step inside, I'm sure the hosts would like to meet you."

"No…" She replied bluntly, while pushing Tamaki's face away with her hand. "Wait... Did you just call me… princess?" The girl lead Tamaki into a self-sense of security as she smiled while pretending to swoon.

"I'd never call you anything other than what you are to me, **princess**." Tamaki got close again.

"You know, I'd really like to-urm-say something…" She pretended to become shy.

"Anything that you have to say, I'll listen, **princess**." The princely type host was now caressing the side of her face.

 _ **'Gag me with a spoon.'**_ The girl in Tamaki's arms thought to herself. _**'Here goes… Let's go ahead and weaken the supposedly "princely type" in three-two-'**_

"YOU'RE A PHONEY!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, pushing the Host Club King away from her.

"A-a-a-a phoney?!" Tamaki asked holding his face in horror.

"We've heard this one before." The Hitachiin twins started. "The first time it was ever said was when-"

"Wahahahahahahaha!" The Lady manager laughed as the generator boomed from below.

 _ **'I've heard that laugh many times before…'**_ The girl thought. "Oh, Jeez."

She peered from around the door way to confirm her suspicions. "Just as I thought… That insufferable lunatic… The one I have to call my cousin." The girl accidentally thought out loud.

"Emi-chan! It's been a while! How are you?!" Renge asked from the top of her lungs after sipping on her tea.

"Renge, I told you to call me by my full name. Don't you know how impolite it is not the accept peoples wishes of the used named for them."

"Oh, I'm sorry Emiko. I didn't realise… Anywho, how are you?" Renge asked.

"I'm fine… now I'm just gonna be leaving. I have some-urr-business to attend to." Emiko said pointing behind her at the exit over her shoulder with her thumb.

"Wait, you know Renge?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately she's my cousin. Why the hell did she just come up from the floor tiles just now?" Emi asked.

"No, idea." Kaoru responded. All of a sudden, the sound of a locking door can be heard. _**'Oh no. I've been kidnapped… by the Host Club.'**_

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! LET ME OUT! I DON'T WANNA BE IN HERE AS MUCH AS ANY OF THE GUYS DO! LET ME GO!" Emi yelled trying to pry the doors open.

"You do realise," Kyoya informed. "That the Host Club is to lock the door." Emi couldn't tell if it was a lie or not.

"PLEASE! I AM BEGGING YOU TO LET ME OUT!" Emi got on her knees.

"I'm afraid no-can-do." Kyoya replied. "Let's not fuss around." He pushed his glassed up to properly sit on the bridge of his nose. "In any case let's get you seated and talk."

That was the twins' cue to grab Emi by the arms and lift her to the loveseat. She didn't fail to kick and scream, shouting about how badly she wanted to leave.

…

Eventually, Tamaki rid Emi of her untalkativeness, although she was still pretty blunt and stubborn about the way she spoke. "So, Miss Houshakuji, why the dark uniform alternative?"

"That's simple, my father bribed Head Master Suoh."

"You mean my dad was bribed?!" Tamaki was completely shocked.

"My parents have enough power to shut down every school in Japan, if you were to treat them badly. They are the head of the entire countries inspectors, after all." She picked up her coffee and before drinking it she abruptly asked: "This isn't poisoned is it? You'd want to be careful, all of you."

"No, Miss, it's just commoners' coffee." Kaoru replied.

"You weren't supposed to say anything! What did I tell you, Kaoru?!" Tamaki violently whispered while shaking the Hitachiin's shoulders in the same manner. Unfortunately for them, Emi heard every single word. The blonde female pulled a little black book out of her bag, along with a pen, and began writing with it.

 _ **'Oh, god. We've got another Kyoya on our hands.'**_ Haruhi thought whilst sulking. Emi wrote the following, as seen by Hikaru who looked over the girls shoulder: 'Host Club- Appalling behaviour- No respect for each other. Or me, shouting/whispering about me and pretending that I can't hear. Overly rude.'

Hikaru's glance met eyes with Mori and he split up the pair who were scraping.

"Tamaki," The deeper voiced twin whispered while creeping over. "The book, is a report book. She's a spy!"

"Hikaru," Emi began. "I'm not a spy, just taking notes, you idiot." The clubs king sighed with relief and cruised over to behind Emi's stationed couch.

"Princess, would you be interested in a dance with me?" He asked. Emi was up to boiling point—with Tamaki calling her 'Princess' and pretending she was like all the other girls in the 3rd Music Room—as the level on the Emiko-Is-Annoyed-Scale was on eyebrow quivering-with-anger point.

She reached into her designer satchel and pulled out a compact. Said compact's mirror was loose, and to Haruhi's horror, it was also very sharp.

Emiko turned around on the loveseat and aimed for Tamaki's far away head. (He was spinning and pretending to dance before she pulled the mirror out.) Pulling back her arm, the twins' eyes widened in disbelief. The mirror leaped into air after she summoned enough force to get it right.

"BOSS, INCOMING!" They called out in sync. Tamaki saw the shard flying towards him and ducked while his face was completely horrified that one of the ladies tried to attack him. Emi was surprised that he moved that quickly.

"Oh, the shard's heading straight… to the chandiliers top chains!" She thought out loud for the second time that day. Emi rose to attention, "Shit!" she muttered before leaping over the back of the love seat.

"Girls, Morinozuka and Haninozuka: Watch out! Move!" Emi bellowed before running a little faster. Mori and Honey moved two of the girls out of the way and just before the chandelier got too far down, Emiko pushed the third and fourth innocent girls away after jumping on the table right underneath the chandelier. The diamond, gold and glass light fixture fell directly on top of Miss Houshakuji as it smashed all over the place.

"EMIKO!" The previously harassing hosts called.

Hikaru, Honey, Kyoya and, even, Renge did their best to calm all of the ladies and keep them on one side of the room (Even though Honey was crying). The other 4 hosts tried to dig through the chandeliers rubble. Just as quickly at the chandelier came down, Emiko rose from under the broken gold chains with a little bit of ease.

"Miss, are you alright?" Haruhi asked. "Your bleeding, we need to get you to the school nurse."

"Fujioka, I'm alright." She sighed and moved like she was completely unhurt. "I'll get this cleaned up, try to calm the ladies, as you like to call them, down. I have no excuse to be that clumsy."

"But, Miss," Kaoru began. "Your cut and bleeding all over the place."

"And I should care because?" Emi became blunt again while pulling at her pony tail to keep it in a good and firm position. "Look, I'm fine and I'm going to clean up. That's the end of it." Even though her dress was drenched with blood and torn to bits, Emiko treated it like it was a simple cat scratch. It hurt like a bitch but she didn't mind.

The sweeping brush that she'd picked up from the corner was now being guided along the floor by the blonde haired and blue eyed girl.

"Emiko, you alright? You look a little damaged there." Renge sounded getting into her cousins eye line (which was pointed to the floor).

"I'm fine Houshakuji, now let me finish up."

"You can't go blocking out everyone who annoys you or you, at first, don't like. Emi-chan."

"I know, but let me stubborn and try." She replied getting the last of the mess into the bin. The whispers from the other girls around the room were unsettling as she listened while leaning her hands and chin on the end of the broom. After placing the broom back in the corner, the blonde grabbed her satchel.

"Emiko Houshakuji, your 16 years old, are the only child and daughter to Mr Satoshi Houshakuji and Mrs Naomi Houshakuji." Kyoya insisted on telling Emiko about her own personal life. _ **'How in the…? I know he's an Ootori but, good god.'**_ "Your father is the Owner of all offices for standards in education, children's services and skills. While your mother is a business women who owns a lot of top-branded cosmetics and cosmetic equipment stores in Japan. Born on June 20th, which is supposedly the happiest day of the year. Also your blood type is AB."

"AB!" All the hosts are alerted aside from Honey-senpai who is happily eating a slice of cake.

"You know what that means—" Hikaru began.

"—She's a low blood pressure demon!—" Kaoru continued.

"—Help us all!" They say in sync. Emi just glanced over to them in disrespect.

"And you have to do either 1 or another thing: 1 is to pay us back for the chandelier or 2, work for the Host Club." Kyoya turned around to face Emi.

 _ **'Dad'll get so mad if I ask for more money this week, and if I ask mom I'll have to explain why I don't wanna ask Dad which'll start another big row. Kill me… Grandma can you see, from above, what my clumsiness has dragged me into this time? Make the right choice, Emi—'**_

"Earth to Emiko! Make up your mi-ind." The twins said in sync again.

"Huh? Oh, alright I'll work for your stupid club." She sighed as blood dripped from her cheek."A little hard work never hurt anyone."

* * *

*~*~*~*~* Author's Note *~*~*~*~*

Me: And so we start this epic adventure.  
Emiko: Umm, were in high school, not the world of Sword Art Online.  
Me: Shut up, otaku.  
Kyoya: Now-now, girls. Back to your corners.  
Me: Ootori, I am the god of this world, so shut up too.  
Mori: Yeah...  
Kaoru: Hey author,  
Me: What? O_o  
Hikaru: Remember to have fun when writing this, okay?  
Haruhi: ... Oh, no. Author don't listen to them, pl-

Please Review! How do I know what the people want if they don't tell me?  
Also, if you have any ideas, feel free to PM me. If you do and I like it, I'll mention you!  
See ya next end-of-chapter!


	2. Starting Today, You're a Member! Part 2

~~~~~Kaoru's POV~~~~~

"Starting today, you're a member!" Tamaki announced after the ladies left.

Emi was really interesting as, although she didn't at all like us, she opted to work for us. I soon became curious as she decided she'd need to change her clothes half an hour after the original accident.

"I think… I think I'll need to sort myself out now."

Haruhi and Emi were in the curtained changing areas so that Emi could get temporary medical attention until she could get home. We heard distant shrieks of pain and Haruhi constantly apologising. When the two girls appeared from the curtain, Emi had a full roll of bandage each on her right leg, left arm, around her neck and left ankle along with an array of band aids both big and small (Those are the visible spots).

"It looks as if you really took a beating there, my little rookie." Tamaki giggled. Haruhi had went away to get Emi a spare uniform and we had the duty of keeping her in the same place.

"Shut up, Tamaki-senpai. Look, I know that Haruhi's a girl. You don't have to tell me."

"How do you know?" My brother turned around with a surprised look, pausing his handheld video game.

"Well, Miss Fujioka has a very feminine face, not to mention her voice is pretty feminine. Her walking traits are similar of that to a girls' posture. Also, she was the one to help me with the patching process." Emi smiled. "Don't worry, for her sake I won't tell anyone. We're here for the same reason, for being a cluts."

"YOU PROMISE TO KEEP MY LITTLE GIRL'S SECRET?!" Tamaki said, braking out in to a Shakespearian posture, complete with the skull holding hand.

"Yes, Senpai. Don't worry." Emi opened her bag.

"Emiko, I'm sorry but you'll have to change into the normal girls' uniform." Haruhi stated after returning, holding a bag. I was just kinda sitting there, just hanging out while Hikaru continued to play a video game beside me on the couch. I turn around to see Emi hesitating to take the bag with the uniform in it, and when I really look, her face pointed in all directions of holding back tears. After she took the bag she hobbled around and into the curtain changing area.

"You need any help Emiko?" Haruhi asked. That's when the boss noticed Emi's bag was wide open, and different student ID cards and photo's fell out.

"It's a little embarrassing but yeah, please. I mean, were both girls right?"

"How did you know?" Haruhi asked before entering the changing room.

"Boss, what're you doing?" Hikaru asked.

"Looking at the photos." Tamaki picked one of the middle school ID's up. "My god, she was so cute." He cried in a whisper. All of a sudden, after he picked a photo up, Tamaki had someone else to harass about how they used to look.

"She's wearing bright colours! SO ADORABLE!" He slid that same photo into his blazer pocket.

"You're not going to…? Are you?" I asked.

"Daddy, wants his little girl to wear bright colours again!" He cried.

"Keep it down." Hikaru reminded.

"Tamaki-senpai! I told you I already have a dad! And I do wear bright colours you idiot!" Haruhi called from the changing room. We heard a girly giggle straight afterwards in which both my twin and I assumed was Emiko.

She wouldn't be laughing for long!

She appeared from the curtained room once again. Emiko looked pretty nervous and pained.

"Are you sure you're okay, Emiko?"

"I-I just need to sit down, that's all."

Tamaki set eyes on Emi, who edged forward to the chair beside the two loveseats. Before she could get close to them, the clubs king swept her up and began spinning her around.

The held back tears from earlier flew into the air as she yelped in pain.

"YOU'RE SO ADOREABLE!" Tamaki cooed.

"MORI-SENPAI! HELP!" She called before yelping again. Mori was there in an instant and carefully plucked Emi from Tamaki's tight grasp. Upon setting her down on a seat, Emi clutched her stomach and whimpered.

"TAMAKI! CONTROL YOURSELF, SHE'S WOUNDED ON HER STOMACH AS WELL!" Haruhi yelled.

Tamaki edged towards Emi pretty slowly. "Emiko, I'm sorry. I didn't realise-"

Her angry and tear filled eyes met Tamaki's frightened violet eyes. "SUOH, THAT FUCKING HURT. WHAT IF I DID THAT TO YOU, HUH? YOU'D GO BALISTIC! I HAVE AN ALMOST COMPLETELY TORN STOMACH AND YOU FUCKING DID THE UNNECASSARY!" She bellowed into his face. I never knew a girl was capable of that level of noise, as not even Haru-chan gets that loud.

She put her head in her hands and was now audibly sobbing in pain. "Aww, Emiko, it's alright." Haruhi was comforting Emi, awkwardly but, in the best way she could. We all knew girls of a rich decent always openly released their emotions and that Emi wasn't normal so it was harder to comfort her.

It was Tamaki's fault, after all he did put pressure on her wound. We all look at him, even Mori and Kyoya did. Emi sobbed into her hands as a facial expression argument commenced.

Kyoya lifted his eyebrows and looked at Tamaki who seemed completely fazed by all of the sudden unwanted attention. Haruhi looked up at the clubs president with her angry eyebrows and her hand soon fled from Emi's back. Hikaru looked up from his console and set it to the side. His eyes screamed 'Boss-it's-your-fault-Just-apologise-damn-it'. I soon achieved the same glance. Mori and Honey-senpai joined in by simply staring at Tamaki considering everyone else was. (By now Renge had already left.)

This glance became a 5 minute long Suoh stare-down.

When we all snapped out of it, though, Emi was nowhere to be found.

"How did she…?" Tamaki asked pointing at the, now, empty seat. "She's magic."

"Or she doesn't wanna deal with the Boss." Hikaru and I sniggered together.

"Well—" I began.

"—we're heading off home." My brother finished before we departed.

"From tomorrow, Emiko's officially a member." Tamaki sighed, and that's the last thing we heard.

To our surprise, Emi was wandering the empty halls. She was speaking, but we weren't familiar with the words.

"Hey, Emiko!" Hikaru startled her and Emi started running down the hall, clutching her stomach. I believe she was monologue-ing to herself. It's almost as if she thought she'd made a mistake by joining our club. She completely avoided us.

"All I wanted to say is that you have to go to the club room as soon as you get in school! Your first trial is being the clubs dog!" Hikaru shouted again. The blonde stopped dead in the hall.

Upon facing us, we realised how soaked her cheeks were. "Alright, I'll be there but I don't want any help. At all." She called back before getting her shiny dark blue phone out of her bag and dialling a number. She put the phone to her ear as she ran the doors at the end of the hall.

 _~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~_

 _~~~Emi's POV~~~_

I was the first in the club room. After getting the chairs from the table tops and putting them on the floor, I decided that I had enough time to get practicing as my performance was two weekends away.

Part 1 of my performance was to demonstrate one instrument and sing the song's lyrics you chose to play on said instrument. Now, being the perfectionist that I am and adding that I knew how to speak English- I chose a new rock song in English. It was called ' _I Don't Love You'_ by _'My Chemical Romance'_. I then decided to play the song on my old-trusty violin. I had that step down to a 'T'.

The second part was the bit I had to really get down-pat. It was ballet. The orchestra played the song of my choice and I had to perform. I had a disc with the original song and there was a CD player in the club room. I put my light blue ballet pumps on and the disc in the machine. I then began to practice.

 _~~~3_ _rd_ _Person~~~_

The hosts walked into the club room just talking amongst themselves because somehow they all got there at the same time. It was truly magic in their opinion.

Looking ahead of them, the hosts all stopped dead as they watched Emiko dance around almost flawlessly. She jumped in the air as the music reached the blonde hosts ears, the lyrics seemed to be complete gibberish due to him not understanding.

Emi disappeared behind a pillar and reappeared again within the same second. The song calmed a bit and they all heard her rejoicing the gibberish. " _When you go, would you even turn to say?:"I don't love you, like I did yesterday._ " The female spun in the hosts' direction and when she opened her eyes, she turned around and became flat footed.

"Tell me when you're gonna get here! That's the last thing I need: Idiots watching my every move. I can't have you guys putting me off like that. I don't have very much time to get it right…" She spoke. "And what's more: It's that part that I mess up every time." Emi muttered under the music's volume.

Tamaki's face was completely flushed as a red heated sheet of –what he classed as—fatherly love (Because he's a strange person). Kyoya was already writing in his big black book and before Kaoru could peer at the words inside, it got snapped shut. Emi pulled the disc out of the music player and put it in a blank case that was previously in her bag.

"Daddy's little girl's a dancer." He whispered into Hikaru's ear. "My younger daughter is actually feminine. And it's so cute."

"You've done well with set up, Miss Houshakuji." Kyoya said while pushing his glasses up. "At break, Haruhi is going to take you to the commoners' super market and show you which coffee we get."

"Alright." Emi said untying her ballet pumps. "It'll be a new experience for me. Are you sure about letting a cluts like me go to the store with you Haruhi?"

"I don't mind. Hey, Emiko, I've noticed you're wearing tights today." Haruhi replied.

"Well, ugly stitched up cuts aren't a good look for me. I'll be unable to come to school if my parents saw them anyway. And I want to be out of here as quick as I was forced in." She sighed.

"I understand senpai." The brown haired girl smiled while going to the back room and getting some tea sets from the shelves. "Emiko, could you help me put the tea sets out?"

"Yeah, soon enough, I'll be doing it on my own and I won't know what to do if I don't start now." She smiled taking a couple of boxes from Haru-chan's arms.

The Boss of the club had to turn around and cover his nose for a brief moment.

When the bell rang for home room, the twins questioned Emi. "Emiko, which class are you in?"

"Why does it concern you?" Emi asked.

"Because we wanna make sure you go to the club room, that's why. So tell us."

"I'm in class 1-C."

"Huh, so which language do you study?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes,"

"Emiko," Haruhi interrupted. " **We'll** see you at lunch. All right." Emi giggled as Haruhi grabbed on to the twins' ties and pulled them away. When Emi turned in to a different corridor, Haruhi told the two mischievous hosts to leave her alone because they'll scare her into not going.

When home room had begun, Emiko slung her bag down on her desk and looked out of the window. She sat at the back because she didn't get along with anyone.

' _ **That dumb Host Club. They really think I'm going to be able to pay off a debt before the end of the year? They're complete fools. Don't they realise I go to a different school every year and that all I go to school for is to learn and be my father's little spy. Not like I love being a spy for him, quite frankly I hate it. But I have no other choice. I don't want his stupid company… or mom's.**_

 _ **Emiko, all you want to do is dance.'**_ She thought while lying her cheek on her arms and following the birds' route from inside the building with her eyes.

…

Haruhi was just trying to understand the twins' conversation without being caught, it was impossible. All she knew is that it involved the words: Emiko, weird, how, unfeminine, feminine, dancing, English and lonely.

Why did they care about Emiko and the way she was? If she wanted to dance, that was none of their business.

…

Emi picked her bag up and ran/limped to Music Room 3, due to her injuries slowing her down, and as she opened the door, the hosts all stood waiting for her.

"You're not late, Emiko, I'm surprised." Tamaki said. "You are my good little rookie."

"Oh, shut up Tamaki-senpai. I have no business with you other than your damn club. Therefore my timing doesn't matter." She replied.

"You realise that what you just said made 0% sense." Kaoru somehow appeared behind her and whispered.

"Well, Suoh is pretty fucking stupid so… It made a whole lot of sense to him." Emi almost shouted her words so that Tamaki heard.

"I'm not stupid, but that made sense!" The Host Club king claimed.

Emi sighed to herself. "Goddamn contradiction."

"You are going to go to the store with Haruhi!" Tamaki dramatically pointed at the blonde female. He moved over to Emi and went into 'Daddy-mode'. Haruhi followed behind him sighing to herself. "Now," He bent down in between us. "I want my little girls to be safe and come back unharmed."

"And I want you to stop pretending to be my dad, when you know I already have on, and shut the fuck up." Emi said calmly before turning on her heel an exiting the club room. Tamaki went pale and fell on his ass. Haruhi followed Emiko out.

Together the two girls walked out of the gates and to the store, giggling and making girly conversation. Little did they know, Tamaki asked Kyoya to put a small recording device in Haruhi's blazer pocket without her knowing, so Tamaki could listen to everything they were saying. Evil Tamaki, engaged.

"So, what's with the song?" Asked Haruhi.

"Do you mind if I don't answer you?"

"No, I don't mind."

"It's just that I'd rather not discuss it."

"Fair enough, Emiko. So, this is the coffee you get. I tried getting a different brand one time and Tamaki and half of the ladies lost their shit over it… And not in a good way." Haruhi smiled and Emiko giggled.

"I always bring my own stuff to drink and eat so, it's not like I'll lose mine." Emi stated. "Plus, I'm not like them. Don't tell any of the club guys- or anyone for that matter- I'm a pretty devoted otaku. N-not like Renge though. I play games like _Call of Duty_ and stuff, I'm pretty otaku." Emiko sighed and Haruhi nodded in obedience.

"Oh god! We've got another one!" The twins yelled whilst running around wildly after taking in the information.

"At least she's not into the same games as Renge. But that was clear—" Hikaru started.

"—from the start. Her obvious hate for the club assumed so." Kaoru finished.

"She'll warm up to us, I'm sure." Kyoya said trying to comfort Tamaki, who lost all colour in horror that his 'little girl' hated the club.

"Haruhi, it's been fun. You're the first person that I've talked to in a while and enjoyed doing so. How in the fuck do you put up with that Tamaki?" Emi asked.

"Oh, thank you. The fact is: I don't. I don't see him enough to 'put up with him' and plus, his ways have grown on me. It'll take you a little bit of time." Haruhi replied.

"Unless we just cancel out the whole getting used to him and… just ignore him." The blonde girl began giggling. Tamaki went into his emo corner immediately after. "I can appreciate you being in this club, Haruhi. Being all alone with them would either kill me or I would pick them off one by one."

"Kyoya would somehow find out it was you. That guy has a way of finding out _everything_." Haruhi smiled. "Let's get this stuff payed for. Thanks for taking this off of my hands, Emiko."

"I would say no problem but considering I have no choice in the matter…" Emi shrugged. The girls giggled together, payed for the coffee and left the store.

When they returned to the school, Emi had to quickly make a trip to her locker to grab something resulting in her being late to the club room.

"Yo dudes, sorry I'm late." She said opening the door and peeking through the open crevice she'd made. Emi made it a meter into the room before Tamaki grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Emi, do you hate this club? Do you hate us? Really?" He asked in a half-angry-half-distressed tone.

"It's just you I actively hate." The blonde girl replied. Tamaki went colourless for the second time that day. "Senpai. I'm sorry. I don't hate you… I just really despise you." She apologised. _**'Thing is: He's stupid enough to think that as an apology.'**_

"I forgive you." He declared in an almost-shouting tone.

"What do I do now?" Emiko was timid to ask.

"Well, you can't do much else except serve cake and tea." Haruhi said.

"It's not that bad." The blonde girl replied.

The twins looked at each other mischievously. "Emiko, we have something for you!" They said in sync while picking up a bag.

"I shouldn't have asked." Emi sighed reluctantly while she gripped on to the hem of her dress. Each twin hooked on to an arm each and pulled Emiko into a changing area.

"We're not letting you leave until you change." They said from the other side of the curtain.

Emiko looked into the bag. _**'It's darkly coloured, I'll give them that.'**_ She thought. The girl who was alone in the curtained area started making an escape plan. _**'Well, I could always use the table to get on top of the curtain bar. I'm a little bit scared as to what might happen if I try… Screw it. Just change, Emiko. They aren't worth the hassle.'**_

"Well, let's look." The twins said. "She's gotta be done now."

' _ **Oh no. I've only just started.'**_

The furthest she'd gotten was removing her shoes and dress. So, when the twins peered in, Haruhi hit them upside the head. "Stop looking in on someone changing. It's disgusting."

"She might be struggling, though."

"Do you have any common sense at all? I'm a girl too you know!"

"You don't act like it." The twins stated bluntly. Haruhi's eyebrow started twitching as she slumped over.

Emiko took a little bit longer to change and didn't know what she looked like as she wasn't a big fan of mirrors. The girl sighed to herself.

"I'm ready now. I'm coming out!" She announced. Tamaki's face was filled with happiness as the curtain was pulled back. The girl who'd just changed peeked from behind the cloth, embarrassed as hell. Her cheeks were flushed and she had a bad feeling about this.

Emi fully emerged from behind the curtain and Tamaki was mortified, although it took him a second or two to process. The blonde cocked his head around to the twins, his face expressing the emotion of pure rage. The blonde boy proceeded to march up to the twins, his hands balled up into fists.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHOSE IDEA WAS THIS?! DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL SHOULDN'T BE DRESSED LIKE THAT! SHE'S A MAID!" He yelled. Emi began seething; she hated when people mistreat others. This is why she had that little black book: To threaten students into getting it right. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO!" Tamaki was absolutely furious.

Emi sighed and looked at Kyoya, the man who stood without a single emotion showing.

"Hey!" Emi barked from across the massive room. "That's enough, Suoh! Stop yelling!" She was too tired for this crap. "If I have to be in here with you, I certainly don't want to see **any** fighting, arguing or disregard for opinions. Personally, I couldn't give a damn what I look like. Plus, I don't even understand why you care about beauty." The girl cloaked in black had folded her arms and sighed.

All of the hosts, even Haruhi and Kyoya, stared at her wide eyed. "Beauty has nothing to do with anything I stand for… Now if you continue gorping at me, the _ladies_ will start getting restless." She wandered off; the 'Emiko-Is-Annoyed-Scale' was now off the rails.

It didn't even make sense to Emiko; the host club and their ways, the class that she's in or even why she moved around a lot.

She had top grades, her family was so wealthy that she could put everyone at this school to shame and sweep them under the rug. And to top off the whole moving around thing; her behaviour was always spot on. Emi had done nothing wrong at any school.

Hosting hours started and Emiko swept the floor, listening to what the other girls were saying.

"She looks so pure and pretty." One said. "Like she fell from heaven."

"That dress is super cute too! Look at her." Said another.

"Shut up!" The girl between them hissed. "That is, like, totally rad. She's so pretty, and yet she's sweeping the floor; being the host clubs dog. She really something else!"

' _ **Why does nearly everyone I meet say that I'm quote on quote "Something else". What are they saying? I don't understand why. I know I'm different but c'mon, dude.'**_ Emiko sighed into the top of the sweeping brush. _**'Dad, I don't understand. Because you put me in the second bottom set, I'll move classes twice this year, for nothing. I wish you'd tell me why.'**_

"Emiko!" The tall blonde shouted, interrupting her train of thought. _**'Goddamnit, Suoh!'**_ She cursed silently while walking over to him.

"Yes, **Master** Suoh?" She questioned—she was forced to call all of the hosts her 'Master'; they said it made her sound more professional. ' _ **Stupid Renge!'**_ —politely while wanting to strangle him inside.

"I'd like you to come with me." He calmly said, taking her hand. She wanted to flinch away from his grasp but Renge said: "To keep the girls swooning, let them do whatever they want with you and you have to act nervous about it. In or out of school."

Tamaki led her away. "Where are we going, senpai?" Emi asked, keeping the shy demeanour her cousin wanted her to have.

"We are going to see the club manager, my dear daughter." Tamaki said, while pulling her closer to him and linking arms. Emiko put her free hand on his rather muscular upper arm. The girls swooned and squealed at how jealous they were to be that close the club's king.

"What for?" Emiko asked shyly. The doors slammed behind them.

"To fix you up a new character." He smiled. _**'Actually,'**_ -The blonde girl though absentmindedly.- _ **'I could get used to this.'**_

Tamaki gave her a polite smile. "You're starting to get the hang of what Renge told you to do, huh."

"Yes, senpai. She sure knows how to make me loosen up. Why has it taken Renge so long to figure out my character?"

"Well, it's probably because you're her cousin, and she knows your persona now. So she's trying to make you completely different." Tamaki said, looking down at the false timidness in her face. "It's my turn for questions now. What was your reason for joining the club, Emiko-chan?"

"Well, after considering my options, I'd rather work than start another row between my parents. I'd have been able to pay it off by the end of next week but, considering I spent all my pocket money this week: I've run out of options, master." She sighed, clearly trying not to get upset.

"Emiko-sama?"

"Yes, Master." Emi responded, knowing he'd act more like a father to me than my own dad.

"Is everything alright at home?"

"Well, I'm a quote on quote rich brat, sooo, I can't have it always." She shrugged. "And by the way,"

"Yes, dear?" Tamaki channelled his fatherly tone.

"Feel free to call me Emi. Not many people get the opportunity, so, take it in your stride."

Renge stood in the hall, where Tamaki had been told to meet her with the blonde faux-timid girl.

"H-hello, Renge." Emi quietly greeted.

"We need to fix you right up, little missy." Renge smirked with a growl in her tone.

' _ **Oh god no.'**_ Emi thought.

' _ **RIP the old, stubborn girl that you used to know. Goodbye my little girl.'**_ Tamaki heavily grieved in his mind.

"I've been thinking a lot harder for you, so you better be grateful!" The lady manager and her cousin nodded in response.

"You are a silent type: Never ask for help, can't talk with guys to save your life- What now?" The brunette impatiently questioned after the blonde put her hand up.

"I can't talk with guys to save my life now. I thought you were creating a character, not stating the truth."

"Moving on. You can't talk to anyone without stammering and messing up. You won't share your feelings either. You are the stereo typical princess that always needs saving. Your clumsy and trip a lot. You're so shy you blush whenever someone talks to me. AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, THERE IS CRYING, LOTS OF CRYING. OVER PETTY THINGS. YOU'RE A BIG BABY! You need to cry without eye drops." Emi's 'fake' personality would soon become her real one. "Even though she's part of the club, Tamaki, treat her how you treat the rest of them, but way more frequently."

They returned to the entrance. Just as Tamaki put his hand on the door handle, Emiko turned to him tugging on his arm of which she still had a firm grip.

"What is it, princess?" He asks in his soothing, princely voice.

"I-I'm kind of nervous." She said in faux-angst. In the next second the angst became a real feeling.

"About what?"

"I'm starting a new chapter in my life and-" She was cut off by Tamaki placing a finger carefully over her lips. This made her feel warm and tingly inside; a weird assed feeling, like no-other feeling she'd experienced before.

"We'll start this new chapter together!" He announced while throwing open the door.

' _ **Oh jeez… With this persona, I'm going to get taken advantage of, and I can't do anything about it. Wait, maybe… Maybe I could ask to be a hostess!'**_ Emiko thought with a sudden hope in her eyes. _**'But not yet though. No I need to see what I can do as a maid first.'**_


	3. Job Of A Host Club F-ing Maid! Part 1

This story has been slightly modernized; meaning the host club shenanigans are set in 2015-16 with a little bit of a twist.

Side Note: I do not own Ouran.

* * *

~~~~~~Emiko's POV~~~~~~

There was a furious banging coming from the floor below me. I opened my eyes to see my Xbox still on and a controller in hand. I realised I was on my couch. I'd fell asleep on the couch, playing CoD, AGAIN!

I jumped up, tossing the controller to the side. "I'M GONNA BE LATE AGAIN!" I yelled in fright after looking at the alarm clock on my bedside table. The over-sized t-shirt was warm and I didn't want to take it off. I shivered when I removed the t-shirt and grabbed my black school dress from my walk-in wardrobe.

I flinched as the cold material pressed up against my skin. Frantically, I check my black leather planner to see what day it was. _**'Tuesday, huh…?! What am I doing? I need to not be late like yesterday. Mom's gonna kill me.'**_ I move over to my dresser and pick up my hair brush. _**'Fuck it, I'll brush my hair and teeth at the same time, I don't have time for this crap.'**_ I race into the bathroom. The thudding was still going on.

"GODDAMNIT, AYA! I'M AWAKE NOW!" I yell to my personal maid.

"IT TOOK YOU 2 AND A HALF HOURS, THOUGH!" She yelled back up. We talked like sisters because she'd been with me all my life. Aya had looked after me since she was the measly age of 19; since the day I was born.

I brushed my teeth and hair; after taking the bobby pins out of my hair. Hana, who was my 22 year old personal hair stylist (and had been with me since I was 3), put the regular pin curls in my hair every night. We were the inseparable 3; Emiko, Aya and Hana. They were my best friends, really.

Artemis and Luna, my cats, one black and one white (Like the ones from Sailor Moon), looked at me as I left the bathroom, as if to say: "We're disappointed in you. You're late again. How will you ever be a sailor scout if you're always late, huh?"

Okay, maybe the last sentence was a bit over the top and unrealistic, but a girl can dream. I grabbed my bag and went over to my dumbwaiter, the only means of getting into my bedroom (I'd locked the hatch and kept the key on a necklace so I only opened it when there was a good reason to), a mere section of my parents' massive-massive-massive mansion.

"DON'T FORGET YOUR PHONE, HEADPHONES OR HOMEWORK AGAIN, EMI! I WILL MURDER YOU IF YOU DO!" Aya called up to me again. I ran back to my desk to grab the items she knew I'd forgotten and climbed into the dumbwaiter.

"Luna, Artemis, see you later, okay?" I said goodbye to my felines. This morning, like the last morning, they didn't meow in response. Instead, they grimaced. "I'm a disgrace to the Houshakuji family, I know." I muttered as Luna waved her black tail, dismissing me from her sight.

Hana Shinohara and Aya Kawamori waited for me at the other end of the dumbwaiter and when it opened, they bowed.

"Dudes, I've been telling you every day for seven years to stop bowing for me, I'm no-one special." I scolded. Aya held a sweeping brush, she used it every morning to thump it on ceiling and wake me up. That way, neither female would never touch my Xbox while I was still in the house. It was a pact I'd made with them: Don't touch the Xbox, my computer or any other device in my room while I'm there/ without my permission.

"Tono, your shoes are by the door." Hana smiled.

"Thanks, Hana. Aya could you grab me a cereal bar from the kitchen, I'll be late otherwise…" Aya nodded and ran down the spiral staircase. "Oh, that crazy Frenchman's gonna be on my back about this."

"What crazy Frenchman, Emi?" My hairstylist asked as we walked towards the stairs.

"I'll tell you when I get home, or, like I say, he's gonna kill me." With that, I jumped on the banister of the spiral staircase and descended into my parents' house.

…

Lessons had just ended for the day and my class tutor had asked to see me. Making my way back to home room, I sighed and thought sourly about my new character. _**'My, oh my, Renge. You've sure out done yourself this time. You little bitch. She sure knows how to push my buttons; that was proven from the start.'**_

I entered the classroom and my sensei was waiting at his desk. "You asked to see me, Kasagi-san."

"Yes, Emiko. I have something to talk to you about."

"It's my homework that I forgot yesterday. Isn't it sensei?! I'm sorry! I'll never forget it again! I-" I cried.

"Emiko, it's not that at all. I seems that, already two week into the year, you're changing homeroom teacher. Your grades have went up significantly. Regarding the honour student, Fujioka, your grades are on par with his." Mr Kasagi smiled. "So this is me, telling you a goodbye."

After a little bit of chatter, I stated the following: "So, sir. What you're saying is that, I'm leaving 1-C already," He nodded. "And am transferring to 1-A. I'm in a class with some friends now!" I smile cheerfully. "Haruhi Fujioka, the Hitachiin Twins and Renge, my cousin. Yay! Thank you for having me in your class sir."

I left the room with a hamper of goodies and a bouquet of flowers. Specifically, blue and yellow peonies. That's when it hit me. I stopped dead in the hallway. _**'I'm late for hosting hours. AGAIN.'**_

Considering, I was still covered in cuts and bruises, I did my weird limp/dash movement to Music Room 3. I swung open the door, using the hamper of goodies.

When I opened the door, I was suddenly transported into a sunny paradise. "What the fuck?" I question aloud, accidentally… on purpose.

"You're late." Mori greeted.

"No shit Sherlock. I have a perfectly good reason for it anyway." I huffed.

"Tamaki wanted to see you."

"Oh, Jesus." I said. Apparently, all of the hosts were in on the 'doing-whatever-they-wanted-to-me' thing because Mori put a hand on my hip and an arm under my legs, picked me up and carried me over. "What are you doing, Master Morinozuka?" I asked in legit curiosity, although it sounded like fear. The hamper, my bag and the flowers were placed on a nearby table. My phone was in my bag!

"Here she is, Tamaki." Mori said placing me on my feet.

"Thanks, Mori." Tamaki said. "Hello, why were you late?" Tamaki asked.

"My home room teacher wanted to speak to me." I said before curtsying apologetically, pinching each side of my dress and rising it an inch to complete the curtsy.

"That was so cute!" Tamaki forced himself at me and hugged me.

"Master Suoh, please be careful." I urged nervously.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry about that." He released the tension from my stomach.

"What do you need?" I ask.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" The king called out.

"Yes, Boss!" They spoke in sync before saluting.

"Take her to change!"

"At your command." They said, picking me up. I lay flat, one twin grabbed me by the armpits and the other by the ankles. The hosts seemed to like carrying me about. Goddamn you, cousin! Damn you!

I found myself in the curtained area, with a bag. Eventually, I pulled the dress on and looked in the mirror. It looked like Mori's clothes but a feminine version. The gold sash that he wore was the same of that on my dress' neckline. The aubergine purple material was loose around the chestal region, making it look twice as big. It was empire line. The short, barely noticeable hem was the same magenta pink as the elasticated material on Mori's waste line.

"You have to take your shoes off too!" Hikaru called and brought me back to my senses.

"We've got some sandals for you out here!" Kaoru finished. Sandals with tights looked so bad, so I ended up taking them off too. "Tell us when you're ready, we wanna do your hair up!"

"Well, you're in luck, Master Kaoru! I just got done changing." I call out. The twins enter.

"We'll have to thank Mom, later. This turned out better than expected" Hikaru smiled. I ignored the snide comment and sat in the chair.

"Master Kaoru, Master Hikaru, thank you for this." I smiled back.

The younger Hitachiin stepped behind me and pulled out the blue ribbon and black hair tie from my hair. "Wow, your hair is pretty Emiko. The best I've ever worked with in my life."

"Thanks, you have my stylist to Hana to thank for that. She's amazing." I smile. "One of my best friends. Not to mention that I said I'd cut her if she ruined my hair." I giggled. Kaoru was handed a bristled hair brush, ya know a really fancy-shmancy one, and delicately pulled it through my golden locks of purity.

The older twin kneeled in front of me. "This is gonna be your Cinderella moment." He said putting his hand on the back of my heel and pulling my foot from the thin silk dress. Again, I released a small giggle. If I was honest, being fussed over by a bunch of boys, and a girl, in exchange for work didn't seem like such a bad thing anymore.

The character Renge had created for me could possibly lead me into the world of relationships. Who knows?

My foot was slid into a gladiator sandal. He had only the slightest bit of trouble doing the tiny buckle up at the back of the shoe. I liked the attention. Kaoru split my fair hair into 3 sections gently. He began loosely plaiting some sparkly aubergine ribbons into it while he plaited the blonde hair itself. His twin slid the other sandal on to my other foot, incredibly gently.

Kaoru finished by tying my hair up with a hair tie that was the same colour as my hair, tugging at the plait to loosen it a bit and then he put it on my shoulder. He then started massaging my shoulders.

"Why are you… m-massaging me?" I ask, staying with my character.

"Well, Renge said we could do whatever we wanted to you. So I have my new favourite toy, to test things out on. And if I feel like being a masseuse, I'll be a masseuse to the maid. I'll even make sure Kyoya classes my toying around hours as your hours to pay off your debt." He said in his calm voice. This was starting to sound like something a dude would say when he was having an affair with a maid in one of those stupid romance movies.

"Besides, what's a new toy good for if you can't play with it, huh?" Hikaru's statement made me very uneasy. It sounded so wrong, like innuendo wrong. Like, what if it was intentional because… You know what? Never mind.

"I'll make it weekly if you want. Maybe even after-hours every day. C'mon, what'd ya say?" Kaoru offered. How could I turn it down? It was a free daily massage.

"Only if you don't mind, M-master Kaoru." I timidly stuttered. Kaoru and Hikaru smiled at me.

"Good! We'll even play dress up! What about you come to our place sometime." Hikaru offered.

"Y-yeah. Sure, okay." My no-good-with-boys-side was showing. Fuuuuck. I was starting to feel like jelly as this massage was super relaxing.

"Emiko? Are you alright? It's Tamaki! Where are those shady twins?"

"Its fine, Tono! We're in here!" Hikaru called. The boss pulled back the curtain. He raised an eyebrow before speaking.

"I won't have my daughter dating shady twins, you hear? Emi-sama, you must get to work." He ordered.

"Thanks for the massage, Master Kaoru. It's much appreciated." I smile, grab my broom and get to work.

"Wooow! She looks like a goddess!" A girl said.

"I wonder why Haru-chan hasn't dressed up, even the maid has dressed up." Another female stated.

"Her outfit looks like Mori-senpai's. I wonder why that is." The last comment made me instantly look up from my work and in the direction of Morinozuka, who was currently being climbed like a tree by Honey, who I affectionately referred to as Bambi.

Mori noticed and raised an eyebrow and I almost instantaneously ran—or as we know limped/dashed—over to my satchel, hamper and flower bunch. Knowing that Mori may have, and probably had, caught me gawking really worried me. I pulled my headphones and phone out of my bag and began listening to some 'heavy-rock' (That's what all the girls classed it as) but in reality it was only _Tonight Alive_ 's cover of _Little Lion Man_.

 _So_ … it might as well have been heavy rock, but I didn't care. I leaned the sweeping brush against the wall in the corner of the room and recognised it to be get-Honey-another-dozen-cakes/pastries 'o'clock. I went to the back room, to grab said cakes.

I loved my powerful travel headphones; the reason for wearing them this time was to block out the girls' unrelentless chatter and whispering behind my back and to keep my work rate high. It was **supposed** to keep my work rate high, anyway. It was that way until I couldn't resist singing. I was an awesome singer; I had to be, otherwise I wouldn't have gotten full score in my competitions but… In a mood like this, my singing was atrocious.

~~~~~Haruhi's POV~~~~~

I was entertaining my regular guests, Momoka Kurakano, Kimiko Sakurazuka and Ruri Karasuma, patiently waiting for Emiko to get round to us so we could be supplied with some more cake.

"So, Haruhi, why is it that you haven't dressed up today?" Kimiko, which oddly had a similar name to Emiko, asked with utter confusion.

"Well, I don't think it's appropriate to wear anything but spring attire in early spring, ya know?" I answered nervously trying not to sweatdrop and confuse my 'lady friends'.

"It was nice of you guys to dress Emiko up; she looks really pretty!" Momoka complimented the blonde who swept the floor with headphones on. Ruri giggled and nodded in agreement while stating: "Yaaasssss, she looks truly stunning!"

' _ **Mom, can you see this from heaven? 'Yaasss' isn't a word. Yes, yeah and ya are all words but 'yaasss' is not.'**_ I thought to myself, rolling my eyes.

From the storage cupboard, where the cakes were kept, every single person in the Abandoned Music Room 3 heard loud singing, almost-shouting actually. " _BUT IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT BUT MINE, AND IT WAS YOUR HEART ON THE LINE! I REALLY FU -urr- MESSED IT UP THIS TIME! DIDN'T I, MY DEAR?_ " It was loud and obnoxious, yet it was still angelic and beautiful; like the person inside the storage room had some sort of side that she was hiding.

A chatter filled the class room before I started peering over at each of the hosts. Kyoya looked at the door, over his laptop. It was sweet for him to pay attention to someone. Tamaki was kneeling on the loveseat with his head pointed over to the same place. He clung to the back of the rich peoples' couch, probably thinking something creepy.

The ginger twins grinned at each other while telepathically conversing on the matter.

Emiko, after realising what she had done, peered out of the door way with a completely red face.

…

~~~~~Emi's POV~~~~~

It was half an hour after the end of hosting hours and I was, yet again, sweeping the goddamn floor. Why can't these rich assholes (I don't care whether I am one, not when I'm pissed off.) keep their cake and sandwich crumbs off the freakin' floor?!

I was by Honey and Mori's table sweeping the last of the crumbs up while the hosts held a meeting. My headphones no longer sat on my head because I only wanted to block out the ladies' chatter while they were here. The goal now was to listen in on the hosts and pry a little bit of information out of their conversation; this would only happen if I listened hard enough.

Nothing of importance was said as I finished up, put the broom in the corner, changed out of the cosplay and grabbed my bag, ready to leave.

I got as far as grabbing on to the door handle until…

"Emiko-san?" Kyoya called over to me. "Where are you going?"

"Umm, home."

"You are part of the Host Club, therefore you are required to attend our meetings."

"Oh, alright." I walk back to the couch that he was sat on and lean on the back of it.

"I did further research on your family and it seems from your mother's side, the unwealthy side, you have gained the title of direct descendant to Izanami, the goddess of creation and death. Is this correct?" He said staring over his shoulder and up at me.

"Yes, it is." I sigh. _**'Lady Izanami, give me strength.'**_

"Why weren't we informed?"

"Well, I didn't deem it important. Besides, bragging about such things isn't part of what I stand for."

"I see, you're very humble about it." Kyoya just managed to fit his words in before the other hosts began to make their little comments.

"Wow, Emiko-chan! Your, like, a goddess!" Honey stated in which I shook my head and said that I was only a descendant.

"Well, I didn't see that coming. I can clearly see where the death part comes into this—" Hikaru begun.

"—But the creation part doesn't fit." Kaoru finished as he and his brother shrugged together. They immediately receive a scowl and death stare from yours truly.

"That's pretty neat senpai." Haruhi smiled.

"Thanks-" I was about to say 'Fujioka-san' but didn't manage to get the words out because of a certain blonde.

"Oh, that's so cute! Emiko, my daughter, I'm so proud of you…! *Gasp!* I have an idea for the ball at the end of the week! A gods and goddess theme! Emi-chan you're so smart!" Tamaki gushed. _**'Shut up, already. Lady Izanami, I'm counting on you to give me the strength I wanted.'**_ I think, rolling my eyes.

"Yes, Tamaki-san! That's a great idea!" Renge also gushed.

"W-what ball?" Haruhi and I asked in sync.

"It's a charity fundraiser-ball, hosted by the Host Club!" Tamaki exclaims extending his arms to reach the arm rests on either side of the chair. "And it's next week."

"I'm not a host, so I don't have to go! …Right?" I ask.

"Quite the contrary, actually. All members are required to go." Kyoya states while the smallest smile, that could only be seen if you look close enough, crept up on to his face.

"Goddamnit, Kyoya!" I growl through gritted teeth.

"You do dance, right?"

"What do you think I do in my spare time?" I mutter, sarcastically.

"And you, Haruhi?"

"No…" You could just hear the disappointment and regret in her tone.

"Well, someone will have to teach you before Friday."

* * *

*~*~*~*~* Author's Note *~*~*~*~*

Me: I'm so sorry I haven't been posting! School sucks robot testicals, but-

Kaoru: Where have you been! I swear to god if you've gotten laid and I don't know about it Author, I'm going to kill you!

Me: Shut up, you ginger fuck! I'm only 13! I'm not much of a violent person, but you should pick your window, or I'll choose for you and throw you out of it!

Hikaru: Don't be mean to my brother! Kaoru, are you okay? She didn't hurt your feelings, did she?

Kaoru: I'm fine Hikaru. But I want to know something, Author.

Me: Hit me with the latest.

Kaoru: What have you got against gingers?!

Me: Nothing, I swear to kami I don't have anything against readheads. Your the only gingers I hate.

Emiko: Master Kaoru! Master Hikaru! Your going to be late for the meeting!

Twins: Coming, Miss Maid-sama!

*The twins run away*

Me: I'm sorry about the interuption! Like I was saying before I was **rudely interrupted** : I apologise for not posting that often, school's in the way right now! But on saturday, I'll be working my ass off because it's the holiays and I have a lot of free time!

Haruhi: Author, c'mon! You have to be present too!

Me: Righto, Haruhi, love! I'm coming!

Haruhi: Don't call me that every again.

(She's grinning at me!)

Please Review! How do I know what the people want if they don't tell me?  
Also, if you have any ideas, feel free to PM me. If you do and I like it, I'll mention you!  
See ya next end-of-chapter!


	4. IMPORTANT (AND MAYBE SAD) ANNOUNCEMENT!

This is so super important that it HAS to be in **bold, _italics, underlined and in BLOCK CAPITAL LETTERS!_**

 ** _SO, I AM MOVING ALL OF MY STORIES TO WATTPAD!_**

 ** _THIS INCLUDES EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY STORIES:_**

 ** _-_** ** _A Little Hard Work_**

 _ **-The Game Grumps- Child Life**_ **{This one}**

 _ **-TokyoTrooper (A Game Grumps Fiction)**_

 _ **-With The Addition of Markiplier: Get Out Alive**_

 ** _MY REASON IS BECAUSE I FIND WATTPAD EASIER TO USE AND MORE FORGIVING WHEN YOU FORGET TO SAVE (OR SOMETHING ALONG THOSE LINES).  
PLUS I HAVE GAINED A WEIRD LOVE FOR THAT OTHER WEBSITE. AND WHO KNOWS, I MAY WRITE AN ORIGINAL STORY!  
YOU CAN FIND ME THEMIDNIGHTGAMER69 (BECAUSE THEMIDNIGHTGAMER WAS ALREADY TAKEN, BUT WHATEVER)._**

 ** _I LOVE YOU ALL, SOOOOOO MUCH! THANK YOU IT'S BEEN AMAZING HERE!_**

TheMidnightGamer xxxx


End file.
